Meurt Hijikata
by Lovha
Summary: La vie quotidienne de Hijikata n'est pas des plus simples. Yaoi. Lime.


Titre: Meurt Hijikata

Disclaimer: L'univers de Gintama et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement, ils sont la propriété de Hideaki Sorachi.

Rating: M par pure sécurité, juste lime et lemon implicite. Et puis différence d'âge assez importante.

Genre: Romance

Notes: YAOI donc les gamins et les homophobes changent de page maintenant!

Première fic postée. Un grand merci et dédicace spéciale à **Aki** qui me soutient toujours dans mon obsession fangirlesque BL et shonen(-ai).

Le soleil s'était enfin éteint, annonçant la fin d'une autre journée de merde pour le vice capitaine du Shisengumi. Hijikata Toshirô n'aimait que deux choses dans sa triste vie à Edo : l'heure du coucher et bien sur, la mayonnaise. Chaque soir, il était tendu, stressé au possible, entre son stalker de supérieur abruti toujours absent, la bande de crétins sous ses ordres en particuliers le roi des sadiques qui avait tenté de le tuer pas moins de treize fois aujourd'hui entre ses siestes et l'autre débile avec sa raquette à la con. Pourquoi était-il entouré de décérébrés ? Il était le seul à avoir un minimum le sens des responsabilités. Des fois il se disait qu'il devrait rajouter une loi les obligeant à se faire seppuku pour leur stupidité.

Il se relaxa d'abord sous la douche, la tête vide pour ne pas songer à la journée de demain qui s'annonçait toute aussi pourrie. Bordel, trop tard. Il pourrait en finir une fois pour toute, se faire harakiri ou se suicider à la mayonnaise. Mais non, il ne le ferait pas. La ville toute entière courrait à sa perte sans lui pour canaliser la nullité de ses hommes.

Il enfila son kimono de nuit et retourna à sa chambre. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, se dirigeant machinalement vers son futon, havre de paix, bunker de sécurité. Il voulait juste dormir. Il se blottit sous l'épaisse couverture. Le vice-capitaine s'endormit immédiatement.

Le calme régnait dans la pièce, seuls des pas étouffés et le bruissement d'une couverture qu'on retire se firent entendre.

Hijikata sentit un poids sur son corps et essaya de s'extirper du sommeil. Il sortit rapidement de son état comateux en sentant des cheveux chatouiller sa joue et des lèvres humides dans son cou. Sa main se glissa à l'arrière de la tête de l'intrus, entre les mèches soyeuses. Elle se referma sur ses dernières avant de tirer violemment dessus, annihilant le contact des lèvres sur sa peau.

"Ça fait mal Hijikata-san, ce n'est pas très gentil."

La voix monotone de Okita résonna dans la tête du brun. Qu'est-ce que ce psychopathe avait encore inventé pour lui pourrir la vie?

"Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il te passe par la tête? Tu peux pas me laisser tranquille même quand je dors?"

"Je te laisserai tranquille que lorsque tu dormiras pour toujours." Encore une tentative de meurtre... la quatorzième...

"Si tu voulais me tuer tu aurais mieux réussi avec un couteau qu'avec les dents." lança-t-il placidement.

"Trop de preuves et ce ne serait pas assez amusant."

C'est sur que le bazooka c'est plus drôle et discret. Ce gamin était vraiment dérangé. Dire qu'il était adorable plus jeune.

"Na Hijikata-san, j'ai lu dans un article que les vieillards, en particulier les fumeurs compulsifs, étaient sujets aux crises cardiaques..."

Ce petit con! Bordel mais quel est le rapport?

"On pourrait baiser tous les deux et voir si ça te tue?" proposa le plus jeune.

De quoi ? Hijikata ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à ce sale enfoiré d'aller se faire mettre ailleurs, ce qui fut en soi une erreur. L'agresseur en profita pour glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres. C'était peut-être le manque ou un putain de réflexe mais le brun répondit avec ferveur prenant le contrôle de la situation. Il enfouit ses doigts dans la chevelure châtain, mordit sa lèvre inférieur avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche. Ils se séparèrent au bout de plusieurs minutes à la recherche d'oxygène.

Sôgô était complètement figé, les yeux grands ouverts. Il s'était attendu à se faire frapper mais pas à ça. Ce qui devait être un jeu s'était retourné contre lui. Il venait d'échanger son premier baiser d'adulte avec le salopard qui avait abandonné sa soeur et volé sa place auprès de Kondô.

De son côté, Toshirô n'en menait pas large. Il cherchait une raison à sa folie. Ce n'était pas la frustration sinon ça ferait longtemps qu'il serait allé rendre visite aux filles des quartiers chauds. Il remarqua enfin le manque de réaction d'Okita toujours à cheval sur lui, les mains à plat sur son torse. En fait, il semblait même choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer. La réalité le frappa d'un coup. C'était qu'un gosse. Un gosse qui voulait seulement l'emmerder et qui ne devait absolument pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait.

"Ca suffit Sôgô. Tu es trop jeune pour ça. Retourne te coucher et oublie tout." La tristesse dans sa voix ne cachait pas sa honte.

Trop jeune ? Il osait lui dire qu'il était trop jeune? Lui qui avait tué des dizaines de personnes au nom du Shogunat, pour Kondo, pour Lui? Okita Sôgô n'était plus un enfant et il était temps que son aîné s'en rende compte.

Et ce fut sous les yeux écarquillés d'un Hijikata nerveux qu'il défit sa ceinture et laissa glisser son yukata le long de ses frêles épaules.

XXX

Réveil difficile ce matin là pour le vice-capitaine du Shisengumi.

Alors que le corps nu de Okita se blottissait encore plus contre le sien, des flash de la nuit passée envahissaient son esprit. Ce sale gosse l'avait complètement envoûté. Il repensait encore à son bassin ondulant jusqu'à réveiller sa virilité. Ses mains qui caressaient sa peau sous son kimono. Il avait encore la saveur de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Jamais auparavant il ne s'était senti aussi faible et misérable. Finalement il ne valait pas mieux que le reste de la police de la ville. Il avait succombé aux charmes d'un mineur dont il avait promis à la soeur décédée de s'occuper.

"Je pourrais raconter cette nuit de débauche à Kondô-san. Tu perdrais la confiance qu'il a placé en toi, Hijikata-san." dit Okita en guise de bonjour.

Il caressa une dernière fois les pectoraux sur lesquels il avait dormi. Ensuite il se leva avec la grâce d'un félin repu et enfila ses vêtements lentement avant de se retourner face à son supérieur.

"Tu as encore envie de moi n'est-ce pas?" Aussi insolent qu'à son habitude. Aussi séduisant.

Les yeux dans les yeux, leurs volontés s'affrontaient. Hijikata soupira et hocha la tête. Pourquoi mentir, il désirait ce gamin plus qu'il n'avait jamais désiré quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Okita Sôgô avait vaincu la terreur du Shisengumi. Dans un sourire narquois il se rapprocha et passa ses bras autour de son cou, l'embrassa pour fêter sa victoire.

"Il va falloir le faire fréquemment si tu comptes me tuer grâce au sexe tu sais." Nargua le toxicoman.

"Je suis jeune et endurant ça ne me pose pas de problème."

Hijikata en conclut qu'il avait le pouvoir de s'octroyer une grasse matinée simulée. Okita ne bossait jamais, personne ne remarquerait son absence.

"Meurt Hijikata." murmurait ce dernier à son oreille alors qu'il l'étendait de nouveau dévêtu sous lui, prêt à prendre possession de son corps encore et encore.

_OWARI 3_

_Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues.  
_


End file.
